Congestive Heart Failure (CHF) affects more than 5.3 million people in the U.S. with 550,000 new cases diagnosed each year. Incidence of CHF is increasing dramatically because of an aging population and improvement in treatments for heart attacks (age and surviving a heart attack are primary risk factors). CHF has an associated mortality rate of about 40% within 2 years of diagnosis; patients with the most advanced stages of CHF have a one-year mortality rate that exceeds 50%. For the 300,000 Americans in end-stage failure, transplant is the preferred treatment; however, with less than 3,000 hearts available this treatment plan is epidemiologically trivial. Hence cardiac assist and cardiac support devices are needed to help the heart meet baseline cardiac output requirements and potentially to reshape, regrow, and rehabilitate the heart. Many of these assist devices are electrically driven rotary type pumps; yet prior diaphragm displacement pumps, counter pulsation devices and direct cardiac compression devices require a pneumatic drive. Drivelines have conventionally been transcutaneous (crossing the skin barrier); but because of the increased risk of infection, there is a demand for drive systems that do not break the skin barrier. These are often called transcutaneous energy transfer systems because the energy is transferred using electromagnetic or sonic waves that do not disrupt the skin barrier.